Cure for Vengeance
by huntress-8604
Summary: Lost scene from Who is Gurkhan? when the four were on the ship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would have fought harder to keep the show on the air!

Hey guys! I went back and editted it some. Please R&R since this is the first Xena I've written and posted. So enjoy!!

"**Cure her sea sickness.**" Her mother muttered.

Pursing her lips, Eve looked at her mother, brows knitted in a frown. She knew how mother's mind worked. Hers worked in a similar fashion. Her mother has something planned for her blonde companion. Despite her displeasure at what her mother had planned, Eve kept her objections to herself.

Xena patted Eve on the shoulder and got to her feet, heading into the little nook to begin mixing the herbs into the water that would help settle Gabrielle's stomach. And make her sleep.

Eve glanced over her shoulder, watching her mother a moment before looking back to Gabrielle when she heard the blonde heaving, her head hanging over the railing of the ship.

Sighing, the Messenger of Eli rose and went to the woman who could, and might as well be, her second mother. "**Gabrielle..**" She says softly, placing a gentle hand on the muscled arm laying on the railing, rubbing it soothingly. "**Mother is you something that will help calm your stomach.**"

Eve wasn't surprised by the look of misery on Gabrielle's face, or in her eyes. Smiling sympathetically and brows scrunched in the same manner, Eve tugged on the arm under her hand lightly. "**Come on..**" Another tug later and Gabrielle was walking. Er. Stumbling.

"**I hate boats…**" Gabrielle whispered, leaning into Eve when her arm came around her shoulders. Eve smiled again, squeezing the muscled shoulders she held. "**Mother's potion will help. Promise.**" Gabrielle didn't question her.

Gabrielle had the problems. Xena had the answers.

The brunette helped Gabrielle climb the stairs into the nook where Xena sat with mixing a cup with herbs. Looking up, the blue eyed warrior smiled at Gabrielle as Eve wandered back down to the deck where Vergil sat.

With a dramatic groan, Gabrielle dropped into the furs, throwing a hand over her eyes. "**Here. Drink this and rest.**"

Moving her hand, Gabrielle looked up at Xena suspiciously. "**It's going to make me sleep?**" She asks, leaning up on one arm, taking the cup in her right hand, looking down into the liquid with a deep frown.

Xena nodded, brushed her fingers over Gabrielle's forehead, as if trying to smooth out that frown creasing her soul mate's brow. "**It will. But we'll wake you the moment we're in port. Ok?**"

The two locked eyes, a small smile on Xena lips. Reassured, Gabrielle began to drink the potion.

Once the cup was empty, Xena rescued the wooden goblet from the blonde's hand and set it aside. Slipping an arm around Gabrielle's shoulders, they waited in silence for the brew to take effect. They didn't wait long.

Soon, Gabrielle was leaning against Xena, head resting on her upper arm. Then she spoke, voice soft, almost shy. "**Xena?**"

Her name being spoken made Xena's head turn downwards to look at the face that was inches from her own. "**Yes, Gabrielle?**" She replies, her voice low, soothing.

Gabrielle shifted some, blinking heavily. "**Do you think I can do this?**" She whispers, closing her eyes.

Xena hides a frown this question dredged up and replied, "**If you want to do something bad enough, you'll do it. In whatever way it takes. **" She felt the head on her arm nod, telling Xena her friend agreed with her.

Pressing a kiss into blonde hair, Xena sighed. "**We'll get her back, Gabrielle. And Gurkhan will pay..**"

A murmur was Xena's answer to this. The blonde was already on her way to dreamland. A small yet sad smile graced Xena's lips as she shifted, making Gabrielle comfortable against her.

"**I won't let you do this alone though..**" She vowed, pressing a kiss to Gabrielle's head once more.

So, there she stayed, Gabrielle pressed against her. Xena enjoyed the closeness, and almost feverish warmth her friend put out in her weakened state. She enjoyed it so much, the next she remembered is Vergil leaning over her.

"**Xena, we're in port.**" He said, nudging Xena's shoulder.

Xena blinked up at him before nodding. "**Give us a minute, will ya?**" She asked. Vergil nodded and slipped off out onto the deck.

Once he was gone, Xena shifted under Gabrielle's weight, rolling from under the blonde to rise to her feet. Leaning back down, she pulled a fur over her soul mate, smiling gently down at her. _She's going to be very unhappy with me when she finds out…_ She thinks, her smile turning into a smirk at this realization. Turning, Xena went out onto the deck to converse with Vergil and Eve, telling them of her plan.

From there, it would all go to hell in a hand basket…….


End file.
